


论坛体-番外

by Dsugar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsugar/pseuds/Dsugar





	论坛体-番外

网友交流区——来谈谈你们本命在现实中与同人中的区别吧

11L **  
有个很常见的误区是同人总把伊利写的超级小天使，当然这很好吃啦……但是他挺聪明的不要把他写成天然呆啊。

12L **  
以前我也这么认为，自从他用自己大号要all T文包后我就改变了想法……  
原来你是这样的伊利酱！

13L 我本命真的不是变态霸道总裁  
同人大手这个二设就是这么来的吧hhhhh

14L **  
我猜楼上粉的是米勒23333心疼

15L 想写虐文没有理由怎么办  
1\. 写一篇虐文  
2\. 修改你的文章  
3\. 推锅给米勒老板

16L **  
不！！！你们听我解释！！！虽然他反派演得好但是现实中真的是个好人！！！  
他没有强【哔——】过别人，也没有迷【哔——】过别人，更不是邪笑着红酒不离手！他超可爱的！！

17L **  
#那些年米勒老板背过的锅#  
其实霸道总裁人设也挺好的，比起白莲花人设……

18L **  
那不是套路OOC吗，身娇体弱易推倒之类的，我恨你是因为我爱过你之类的。  
好吧米勒确实比较瘦但是他身材超好。

19L **  
就因为身高差，物理上我站的爱维x米勒，精神上米勒x爱维

20L 小黑别哭老板是爱你的  
你是看不起我爱总的总攻人设吗

21L **  
啥，你爱总不是放浪好推的海豚系男子吗

22L **  
考虑到外形应该是鲨鱼吧——不对不要跑题，在小哥哥面前小爱一向很软啊。

23L **  
然而一般同人里能攻小哥哥的又是动用了各种手段的米勒老板。他们是个三角了hhhhh

24L 小黑别哭哈哈哈哈  
说起来米勒老板很神奇的一点就是他既是向导型又是ALPHA型  
智慧是最强的荷尔蒙！

25L **  
说到ABO我想起了另外一家……

26L 你听我解释我本命真的不是omega  
……

27L 他真的不会生孩子  
……

28L 他也不是傲娇  
……

29L 我猜楼上是TA  
……

30L 为什么要用ID聊天  
你们够了没23333  
说真的我一般肉不足了就去看看TAT

31L 我xxxxxx  
服气了他圈是有多爱ABO，我随手一翻首页就找到两篇  
【“留着不好吗？”卓尔问，他语气平淡，纤细的手指在他后颈逡巡，他抚摸过那片凸起的皮肤，用指腹揉搓咬痕，半精灵颤抖着闭上了眼睛。  
“我不要他的东西。”他勉强回答道。】  
……鬼知道我看了些什么。

32L 你那算什么看我圈  
【“你是怎么找过来的？”  
伊利亚斯的语气里有着真实的惊讶，年轻人金发散乱，丝线般柔软蓬松，他的眼镜也微微歪了，显然是从睡梦中惊醒匆忙戴上。他看起来慵懒，漫不经心，生机勃勃。  
十二神庇佑，他完好无损。  
阿德里安低下头看他的弟弟，他很健康，甚至比上次他们那尴尬的见面时还要好。】  
这个温柔的大哥我不认！！！！

33L **  
哈哈哈哈无论安导还是那个大哥都没这么软萌可爱吧。

34L 可爱的欧尼酱不好（推）吗  
就想写有点黑黑的小伊利！他本来也不白吧！

35L **  
那倒是个很向导的ALPHA了  
建议把这篇推送给伊利酱。

36L **  
安导叹了口气，看了看，没收了大三角的手机，走了。

37L 安导：我真的不是养孩子吗  
说起来前传排片延长了，刚好赶上下一波档期。我要五刷去。

38L **  
前传上映后居然出现了米勒x塔伦的粮，这是我最不能理解的

39L **  
#不仅偷走了你的货物还偷走了你的心#  
#霸道教父和他的卓尔杀手#  
别打，我自己滚

40L **  
小黑……算了小黑你哭吧。

41L **  
我发现米勒相关的同人好多就是两个大天使相互数翅膀，有人看了油管上那个《第三年的见异思迁》剪辑吗？

42L **  
哈哈哈哈我去找找看，谢推荐。顺便给伊利酱推一个过去吧？

43L **  
你们啊……如果有一天人们发现伊利酱在披着马甲画同人图我可是一点不奇怪

44L **  
讲真我已经做好哪天买本子发现摊位后面坐着我偶像本尊的准备了

45L **  
你们有没有……那种……就是那种……IT一起赶稿的同人？

46L 然后顺理成章研究怎么开车吗  
我怎么觉得他俩这本子得窗

47L **  
从此塔伦酱有了绑定奶，只是时不时需要补魔

48L **  
TI更合理吧2333伊利酱那个战斗力有0.5鹅吗

49L **  
智慧是最性感的荷尔蒙！（再一次）

50L **  
他俩真的不会搞成从床上滚下去和手滑把润滑油瓶子掉进够不到的角落吗

51L **  
不用不是更好

52L **  
我看完那个见异思迁了23333给你们贴一段词  
【米勒：我没有说谎 我们俩   
　　虽然磕磕绊绊 毕竟是住在伊修加德我的屋檐下   
　　我没有说谎 只有爱维你   
　　我是一天都没有忘记过啊   
　　小爱：您还真会说 明明还在想着别人  
　　忘不掉自己的青梅竹马以为我们都不知道吗   
　　米勒：这样说起来 是爱维你更过分哟   
　　带塔伦在我的实验室滚床单的惩罚我也要重新考虑一下   
　　小爱：您不要在那胡说了   
　　米勒：我没有胡说   
　　小爱：看别人谈恋爱就要拆散 您也真是辛苦哪   
　　米勒：看来我对你和小黑太宽容了吧   
　　小爱：那是因为您和安瑟先生忙着交♂易冷落了小黑呀   
　　米勒：阿德里安单恋他弟弟我们都知道的啊   
　　小爱：那塔伦喜欢谁大家心里不也都有数吗  
　　米勒：我不是嫉妒 也曾认真地想：   
　　也许该收拾好行李 忍痛藏泪放你和小医生自由离开吧   
　　别再妄想了 伊利和阿格拉一直暧昧吧   
　　原来夜泳换穿衣服送匕首什么的都是友情吗  
　　小爱：指责阿格拉出轨 您当达伦是瞎了吗   
　　伊利可是看塔伦穿女装都不为♂所动的好孩子呀   
　　米勒：忙着辩解的你又是为什么呢 总是这样对我撒娇   
　　说了半天只是想吸引注意多被宠爱一点吧   
　　小爱：您不要自恋了   
　　米勒：我没有自恋   
　　小爱：我要是需要关心的话 追求者可是大有人在呢  
　　米勒：维尔蒂厄先生对你可是关怀备至呢   
　　小爱：想拿毒品控制他的您其实是吃醋了吧   
　　米勒：说来说去你其实没怎么谈过恋爱吧   
　　小爱：次数少但体力比您好得多哟   
　　米勒：是谁叫嚣要去夜袭达伦和巴德的窗户啊   
　　小爱：一个玩笑记了这么久果然很在意吧   
　　米勒：看在我真心爱你的份儿上还是和好吧   
　　小爱：那么今晚我在上面您可不要反悔呀】

53L **  
怕不是要打起来hhhhh贵乱，贵乱  
说起来之前是不是拍到过巴德和塔伦两个人约会来着

54L **  
不是说是大冒险输了被轰出去给大家买夜宵吗

55L **  
我记得阿格拉吐槽塔伦那晚上手气超级惨来着，米勒发了他们买回去的奶茶和甜甜圈

56L **  
有印象了，是不是说爱酱一口下去整个巧克力脆皮就碎了  
不愧是鲨鱼系男子

57L **  
我和你们说过后我顺着logo去找过，那家好吃到飞起！

58L **  
说到巴德和塔伦，最常见的OOC应该就是替身梗吧，他圈不知为何都偏爱夹带竹马私货

59L **  
我和你说岂止是BT喜欢夹带，米勒的相关也花式夹带好吗  
“爱菲勒维尔的身影与他记忆中的银发精灵渐渐重叠起来……”  
……救命啊！

60L **  
这俩相似之处在哪里，性别吗  
还有什么“塔伦总令他难以自制地想起金发的青梅竹马”

61L **  
讲真你们不是大众脸啊！为何一个个都睹人思人没完了

62L 讲道理巴德脸盲我还能理解  
米勒老板是眼睛不好使吗2333

63L 脸盲……个鬼啦！种族身高色号都不一样好吗！  
建议都去安瑟家看眼科

64L **  
#恋爱使人盲目#

65L **  
要说爱维和小哥哥的身影渐渐重叠起来我还能理解hhhhh

66L **  
哈哈哈哈这到底算谁绿了谁  
#然而依旧没有小黑的事呢#

67L **  
伊利亚斯和阿德里安的身影……  
不，伊利一定是加了增高垫

68L **  
安导和小伊利站在一起，总让我有种金毛欺负柯基的感觉  
你们这些小写手，就这么喜欢雷文吗

69L 不啊  
算了大家都是成年人了直接点  
就是想【哔——】  
再【哔——】  
越狗血越能花式【哔——】

70L **  
主要官方更会玩，一套女装照下去，再雷文的写手腰杆儿一下子也硬了。  
“都怪塔伦！”

71L 性感女装大佬在线写文  
说起来安导的照片啥时候放啊，留着过圣诞吗

72L **  
下周就是圣诞了啊……


End file.
